Anaerobic settling ponds generate various gases as part of the anaerobic processes, methane being one of the principal ones. It is desirable to collect the gases in order to prevent environmental damage and to reduce odor, and also in order to burn the methane as a subsidiary fuel. The typical method used today is to place a solid cover over the pond to trap the gases.
The present invention is a system which is used in combination with an insulated removable pond cover of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,549. The system includes a plurality of gas collection pipes which are positioned in the channels of the insulated pond cover and a solid gas collection cover which fits over the top of the pipes. The gases are formed toward the perimeters of the pond cover, where they are collected.
The advantages of this system are that it can be put into position easily and quickly, and it can be removed without being destroyed.